1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
As components of electrical goods or electrical and electronic apparatuses, polymer materials such as polystyrene, a polystyrene-ABS resin copolymer, polycarbonate, polyester, polyphenylene sulfide, and polyacetal are used since they have excellent heat resistance and excellent mechanical strength, and particularly, in the case of the components of the electrical and electronic apparatuses, the polymer materials are used since they maintain excellent mechanical strength against environmental change.
Resin compositions containing these polymer materials and molded articles obtained by using the resin compositions are reviewed in various ways. In addition, in view of environmental problems, a resin composition containing a polylactic acid resin which is a kind of the biodegradable polymer and a molded article obtained by using the resin composition are known.